During operation, magnetic resonance apparatuses generate high levels of noise, which can have an unpleasant effect on a patient occupying an imaging area of the magnetic resonance apparatus for an examination. These high levels of operating noise are generated within a magnet unit of the magnetic resonance apparatus on account of interaction between a gradient unit and a magnet. Sound waves are transmitted in such cases within the magnetic resonance apparatus by an air-borne sound excitation and also by way of solid-borne sound entry. The high levels of operating noise are in this way transmitted to a housing unit of the magnetic resonance apparatus and emitted from this housing unit into a space surrounding the magnetic resonance apparatus.
Conventional housing units of magnetic resonance apparatuses have a single-shell housing shell unit, which is formed for instance of a glass fiber-reinforced plastic and/or a thermoplast. On account of their weight, these housing shell units comprise a certain sound dampening, but housing shell units embodied as such nevertheless also have a high emission characteristic in respect of the emission of sound waves, which is caused on account of a material rigidity of the housing shell units.